Cavitation is the formation, growth, and subsequent collapse of gas or vapor bubbles inside a fluid generated by changes in the hydrostatic or hydrodynamic conditions of a fluid. These changes in fluid conditions that lead to cavitation can be caused mechanically (e.g., using ultrasonic waves), optically (e.g., using laser beams), or by bombardment with high-energy particles (e.g., using fast-moving electrons or neutron particles). Regardless of how changes in hydrodynamic conditions are caused, different types of constrictions may be employed to cavitate a fluid. However, movement of large volumes of fluid at the requisite speed through each of these constrictions to effect hydrodynamic cavitation requires an extremely large energy input. As a result, achieving wastewater remediation from conventional hydrodynamic solutions remains impractical and exorbitantly expensive.